Roommates
by Portland's Lowtides
Summary: "It was late in the evening and of all the things to come home to Yuna did not think she would be coming home to Rikku straddling a shirtless Paine on the couch." [Yuri Oneshot]


_Disclaimer - I Do No Own Final Fantasy X-2 or it's characters._

* * *

><p>"Oh my Yevon, what are you doing!"<p>

"It's not what it looks like she forced herself on me."

"You moron you're on top of me how is that suppose to work."

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't really think that one all the way though."

It was late in the evening and of all the things to come home to Yuna did not think she would be coming home to Rikku straddling a shirtless Paine on the couch. Luckily Paine's bra was still in place, it was red lace in case you were wondering, because she really did not want to see that much of any of her friends especially considering Rikku was her own cousin.

The whole situation was more than a little uncomfortable for Yuna and she was at a lost of what to say or do next. Still in shock she just stood there frozen in the doorway while Rikku and Paine were still on the couch where she had found them. Oddly enough the person to break the silent was the usually taciturn Paine from underneath Rikku.

"Yuna can you toss my shirt to me since it's next to your foot," the young warrior asked. She was starting to feel a bit exposed as she was in front of Yuna.

Yuna for the first time since seeing the black shirt on the floor inches from her foot jumps as if it was snake. After realizing that it wasn't going to bite her she then threw the stray garment back to Paine before speaking again.

"Okay I'm not upset or anything I'm just a little surprised. Honestly though I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean you should have seen this coming," Rikku asks who was still on top of Paine. She only moved enough to allow Paine to puts her shirt back on. Yuna turned away as Paine did so.

"Well the way you two are always fighting all the time it's almost like you're a couple of hormonal teenager in heat," Yuna replies. "I just didn't know you were gay Rikku."

"I'm not gay," Rikku says who was still on top of Paine. It did not look like she had any plans whatsoever of moving any time soon. Yuna and Paine both blinked in confusion at Rikku's statement before Yuna decided to set her straight, so to speak.

"Rikku you're a woman right," Yuna asks in a slow manner as if she was talking to a child. If Rikku was offended by Yuna's treatment of her she didn't show it.

"Yeah," Rikku says.

"And Paine is a woman also right?"

"Uh huh."

"And the two of you were making out on the couch that Wakka and Lulu gave us just now before I walked in?"

After a very lengthy pause Rikku finally answers her again, "Yeah so what's your point Yunie?"

Yuna blinks again and began to wonder if Rikku was suffering from head trauma that she may have gotten during one of their many adventures. The last thing she needed was a disoriented cousin on her hands. Yuna looks to Paine for an answer but the poor women seemed just as confused as she was.

"I guess I don't have a point," Yuna says with a sigh. "As long as you two are both happy it's fine with me just keep it off the couch and behind a locked door next time. I don't want to accidentally see anything that I don't want to see."

With another heavy sigh Yuna leaves the living room and heads to her own bedroom to get some sleep. It was late and she had to get up early tomorrow to do whatever it is that an ex-summoner does. Anything from cutting the ribbon at the opening ceremony of a new shopping mall or calling out the numbers during bingo night. Whatever it was her schedule was always full these days.

With Yuna now out of the room leaving only Rikku and herself, Paine was still unsure of what was happening. One moment she was watching "The Wizard of Zanarkand" with Rikku while Yuna was out when suddenly she felt a hand gently touch her face. When Paine turned to see the owner of the hand she came face to face with Rikku who was staring at her in a way she has never seen her do so before. The next thing she knew Rikku was pinning her down on the couch, kissing her, biting her neck, pulling her hair and well just driving her wild in general. The whole experience was a bit of a sensory overload for Paine and made her wonder if all Al Bheds knew how to do that trick with their fingers. She wasn't sure when her shirt was removed but didn't feel like questioning it.

After waiting to hear Yuna's bedroom door close Paine decided to press her luck and see how much far she could take things with Rikku. She has always secretly had a thing for her blond teammate but was afraid that Rikku would not share the same feelings in return. But now that she had more than a good idea of how Rikku really felt about her Paine decides to put her plan into action.

"So should we continue this in your room or mine's," Paine asks in what she considers to be her most seductive tone. For good measure she also began to rub small circles on Rikku's thighs hoping that she would get the hint.

"I guess we can watch the rest of the movie in my room since it has a TV in it," Rikku replies with a shrug. She didn't seem to catch on to the under lining meaning in Paine's suggest at all. It was just Paine's luck that she happen to fallen for the densest girl in all of Spira.

She really hoped that Rikku didn't want to watch the rest of that horrible movie. She didn't care if it was Rikku's favorite. She though the plot was lame and that the main character Dorothy was an idiot for wanting to go back home to her boring old life in Kansas. Plus that little dog of her's was annoying too.

Letting out a defeated sigh Paine and removes her hands from Rikku's thighs. She then falls back even further into the couch. At this rate she was never going to get laid.


End file.
